BigIdeaFun.com
BigIdeaFun.com was a website that featured all of the Big Idea products. Features Games VeggieTales *Build a Better Bunny *Dinkle, Dinkle Little Star *Donut Hockey *Duke and the Great Pie War *Heads Up! *Here We Go, Scuba! *Jerry's Cheeseburger Madness *Josh and the Big Wall *Jumpy Junior *King George Character Match *King George's Squirting Gallery *Larry's Wild Water Ride *Lyle's Break-Out *Musical Memory Match *Omelet's Quest *Phillipe's Alphabet Soup *Share a Ducky *Showtime Chauffeurs *Silly Song Matching Machine *Silly Songs with Larry and You! *Space Corn *Sweat 'n Sumo *The Eggsperts *The Scramblo-Matic *Veggie Pile-Up *Xerxes' Jigsaw Juggle 3-2-1 Penguins! *Doom Funnel Chasers! *Hop! *Jelly Jammers *Light Brigade *Ship Lander *Spaced Penguin! LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *All You Can Eat *Beaker Bop series *Flight Over Bumblyburg *The Mess at the Press Activities VeggieTales *Coloring pages (The Star of Christmas, Duke and the Great Pie War, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, Lord of the Beans, The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree, VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live, Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, Gideon: Tuba Warrior, Moe and the Big Exit, God Made You Special, The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's and Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Frost-A-Cake *Coloring Puzzles *Junior's Memory Game *Larry's Lab *Pea Paint *Slide puzzles *The End of Silliness? Slide puzzle *Thumbles *Veggie Eggs *Veggie Playground *The Star of Christmas ornaments *VeggieTales gift tags 3-2-1 Penguins! *Coloring pictures *Connect-the-stars *Finger puppets *3-2-1 Penguins! gift tags LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *Bumblyburg Map *Coloring pictures E-cards VeggieTales *Road Trip pictures **Sandcastle (Larry displayed his expert sandcastle-building abilities while on the beach in California. Soon after, he declared himself emperor ... until a really big wave hit the beach!) **Underwater Treasure (In Hawaii, Bob and Larry went snorkeling! After Bob stumbled across this sunken treasure chest filled with chocolate coins and pistachios, Larry spent the rest of the week wearing an eye patch and insisting that Bob call him "Greenbeard the Pirate.") **Fishing (Bob and Larry went fishing in the Rocky Mountains. Bob caught three fish; Larry caught one fish, three shoes, 16 sticks and a Lay-Z-Boy recliner.) **Camping (Camping in Yellowstone National Park was one of Larry's favorite stops. All the wildlife and scenery inspired Larry to write 46 new Silly Songs!) *County Fair **Chili Cook-off (Bob got to show off his culinary talents at the annual chili cook-off! Larry learned about Habañero peppers.) **Rodeo (Larry the Cucumber played rodeo clown at the fair, while Bob did his best to stay on the mechanical bull!) **Teacups (Larry loved going on rides at the county fair -- like the spinning teacups! Bob ... well, he didn't like it as much.) **Pie-eating contest (Goliath won this year's pie-eating contest. Not even Jimmy and Jerry Gourd were a match for the giant pickle!) *Flannelgraph (These were taken from King George and the Ducky) **King George's bath (King George enjoys his royal bath, but his friend Louis is worried that the king is ignoring the Great Pie Wars.) **Ducky collection (Dressed in a clever disguise, King George selfishly steals Thomas' duck.) **Melvin's lesson (Melvin the prophet teaches King George that God doesn't want us to be selfish -- He wants us to think of others first!) **Thomas's duck (The king sees Thomas' rubber ducky, and decides that he has to have it -- even though he already has several of his own!) *Vacation (These were part of the slides from The Song of the Cebú) **Dolphin Fun (In beautiful southern California, Bob and Larry spent a day at SeaWorld! Bob got too close to the dolphin tank when he got a great idea for a new show: "Wild Tomato Kingdom!") **The Airport (Here's Bob and Larry at the airport, trying to find their luggage. Things were going smoothly until an attendant accidentally tried to ship Bob to Mongolia (priority mail).) **Bullfighting (South of the border, Larry got to try his hand at bullfighting! (He was actually more excited about wearing the costume than dodging that big guy!)) **Bullrunning! (This is Larry fighting a bull! This shot helped to inspire his Silly Song, "Song of the Cebú!" (Don't worry ... he didn't get hurt!)) *Christmas-themed **The Star of Christmas ***Playwrights ***The Princess and the Plumber ***Christmas Pageant ***Christmas Cookies **Snowball fight (Friendship knows when to duck!) **Christmas cookies (Don't get carried away this Christmas!) **Shepherds (As shepherds watched their flocks at night...) **Bob the Snowman (Stay cool this Christmas!) 3-2-1 Penguins! *The Jell-O Aliens (Kevin and Fidgel pose with a curious pair of gelatin aliens. These guys were hard to keep a handle on.) *Toaster Aliens (The toaster aliens were quite fascinating to science officer Fidgel ... and they make breakfast!) *Underwater Aliens (Here, Midgel poses with an aquatic alien. (This world left the Penguins' space ship smelling a little musty.)) *Tie Aliens (Zidgel and Kevin almost had their new ties completely tied before realizing that they were alien life forms!) *Christmas-themed e-cards LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *Superhero School (Larry-Boy and the Scarlet Tomato) *Archie (Archie helps out from the Larry Cave) *Awful Alvin (Larry-Boy meets his onion nemesis!) *Larry the Janitor (Larry-Boy's right under your nose!) *Larry-Boy (You guessed it... he is that hero!) *Noodle Blabberbop (Larry-Boy goes undercover in disguise!) *The Daily Bumble (Planning this week's front page story) *Clay Monster (He loves to hear great yodeling!) Stories VeggieTales *Junior's Own Adventure *Madame Blueberry's Thanksgiving Party *Queasy Rider *The Dinkletown Christmas Parade! Downloads VeggieTales *Computer wallpapers (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Are You My Neighbor?, Rack, Shack and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Very Silly Songs!, Josh and the Big Wall!, The End of Silliness?, King George and the Ducky, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, Lyle the Kindly Viking, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Duke and the Great Pie War, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, Lord of the Beans, VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live, Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, Gideon: Tuba Warrior, Moe and the Big Exit, God Made You Special, The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's and Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Buddy icons (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, Lord of the Beans, VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live, Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, Gideon: Tuba Warrior, Moe and the Big Exit, The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's and Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) 3-2-1 Penguins! *Computer wallpapers (Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Jason Conrad, Michelle Conrad, Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn, The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka, The Amazing Carnival of Complaining, and Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt) LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *Computer wallpaper (LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows) Trivia *This website is no longer available after the Big Idea website was revamped, but it can still be found via the Internet WayBack Machine Archive. External links *The website Category:Promotional Materials Category:Miscellaneous Category:Games